Tainted Love
by aisling iontas
Summary: One Shot - Completely and Utterly AU. SS/HP Snarry Slash. Harry picks his reward.


Tainted Love

_I had an image of Harry stalking through Hogwarts with his posse to the tune of Marilyn Manson's Tainted Love. This one-shot grew from there._

The great doors of Hogwarts slammed open to reveal a dark haired man of about seventeen dressed in leather trousers, emerald green shirt and a long leather trench coat. He strode confidentially into the Entrance Hall ignoring the frantic whispering from the students heading into the Great Hall for the evening meal.

As he strode through the masses two others appeared at his shoulders, a blonde smirking arrogantly and a red haired woman smiling triumphantly, both dressed in a similar fashion.

The man raised his hand and the doors to the Great Hall burst open ignoring the gasps at this blatant display of wandless magic he paused for a moment on the threshold, his emerald green eyes searching the top table. Seeing his prey he smirked victoriously and stalked to the front of the hall.

"Harry my boy." An elderly voice called out.

"Shut. Up." Harry growled.

"Mr. Potter." A familiar voice barked out , "do not talk to the headmaster like that."

"I believe the defeater of Voldemort can do what he likes" the blonde behind him drawled lazily as he examined his fingernails.

"Destroyer?" with a dazed expression Professor McGonnagoill collapsed heavily into her chair.

"Well done my boy." The headmaster announced jovially "how did you accomplish this feat."

"With a great big bloody hug" the man announced, his eyes briefly leaving his prey to send the headmaster a withering look, "how do you think?"

"Mr. Potter." Harry smirked, finally he was getting the acknowledgement he wanted "Who do you think you are?" the dark figure that had been commanding all of Harry's attention rose angrily. "Storming in here and disrespecting the Headmaster like this. When will you realise that the world does not revolve around you?" the words were uttered with a cold, disdainful tone and a sneer flickered across the thin lips.

"I believe that tonight the world does revolve around me." He told the man tartly, "do you not think that at this precise moment the wizarding world is not celebrating my existence?"

Ignoring the remarks Severus Snape walked around the table to stand in front of Harry.

"Then I ask what do you want? You have left this school and have no reason to be here."

"I believe I do Severus." The others in the room looked bewildered at the conversational tone the boy-who-lived used towards his apparent enemy, "I have come to claim my prize"

"Prize?" a flicker of uncertainty flickered through the onyx eyes. "You have Miss Weasley. Leave."

"Hmm, I doubt Draco would like that." Harry smirked again "you know what I mean Severus."

Severus drew himself up to his full height and glared down at Harry. "Leave. Now" he uttered clearly.

"Do you really want to have this conversation here?" Harry asked idily, turning to note the staring crowd of students and staff.

"There is no conversation . Leave"

"Severus, Severus, Severus. Why does everything with you have to be so difficult?" Harry murmured softly as he moved closer to the dark figure. He raised a hand and gently stroked the elder mans cheek. "I remember a time when you cried out for me touch "he whispered so only the two could hear.

"that time is past." Severus replied fiercely, although just as quiet.

"you made me a promise." Harry pressed, "I am here to claim it."

"I am no longer interested." Severus spat. His eyes flashing dangerously.

"perhaps." Harry whispered as he moved closer until their bodies were flush "perhaps not." He finished as he felt a hardness pressing into his own.

"Not here!" Severus snarled, panicking as he remembered they had an audience.

"Why not?" Harry asked "are your quarters not private enough?" one eyebrow arched in question.

"My quarters." Severus quickly raised his eyes from where they had been staring into glorious green and took in the sombre decoration of his rooms.

"When?" he asked amazed.

"Around about the third time you asked me to leave." Harry shrugged "so I did."

"Are you stupid?" Severus snarled angrily, "showing your power like this! What if someone told-" he trailed off as he realised that the dark lord was no more and there was no reason why Harry could not demonstrate his true power.

"exactly." Harry told him smugly "Now, back to my prize."

"I told you brat, there is no prize. I changed my mind. I don't want you." Severus enunciated clearly, desperately hoping the brat would get the message and leave. Hopefully before his resolve weakened too much.

"Why?" Harry asked mildly, nimble fingers undoing the top few buttons of his shirt to reveal a hint of a muscular chest.

"i- stop undressing this instant." He snapped "I. Don't. Want. You. Potter."

"Liar." Harry told him calmly as he began to undo the fixings of the heavy teaching robes,

"Stop –" Severus' complaints were abruptly cut off as Harry closed his mouth over his companions


End file.
